


One Hour To Midnight And You're Lonely.

by TheBlindAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy Winged Dicks, Impala, M/M, Oblivious!Castiel, Oblivious!Dean, sassy!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindAngel/pseuds/TheBlindAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is done with them. He is done with Dean and Cas prancing around each other with their thumbs up their own asses, and not each other. So, he has to come to an agreement. With Heaven's worst and possibly psychotic Cupid, they plot to get the two chuckleheads together before midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Smart One Is An Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this garbage I have written.

"SAM!!!"

The tall man turns around just as Castiel's half-sister, Adrian, poofs into the library of the bunker.

"What do you need, shorty?"

She gives him what appears to be a bitchface, but on a cupid's head, it looks more like an evil smirk.

"You know how today is New Year's Eve, right? Well, Dean and Cas are starting to piss me off to where I'm contemplating just shooting the dicksicles with my bow."

"I thought your bows were tattoos on your hands...?"

She smacked him with a summoned newspaper, putting it on the table in front of Sam.

"Well, what can I say? I'm old-school. Read this, you big dumbass."

Sam picks up the newspaper, scanning his eyes over the fine print.

 

_**Cupid's will be holding their annual New Year's party in New York City at the Broadway Theatre this year. Please bring a date, and if they aren't an angel, have them bring a form of identification with them. Cupid's will not take responsibility for anyone's actions, so be cautioned.** _

_**The Party will start at 6:30.** _

_**The Party will end at 2:00, when everyone is deemed safe to fly/drive/etc.** _

_**Formal attire is a must.** _

 

Sam looked back up at Adrian.

"Why is this ad in the middle of a human newspaper?"

"It's a form of angel radio, except, you can keep it forever, and not just hear it in your head. Anyways, about Dean and Cas..."

"You want to try to hook our brothers up at a theatre?"

She smacked him again, except, this time, it was with the book he was reading.

"No, you idiot, I just want to have to feel the sexual tension radiating off of them for the rest of my miserable life."

"You guys can feel sexual tension?"

"Why do you think we're Cupids? We help people, or angels and other species, find love. Now, come on, we have a party to prepare for."


	2. A Stripper A Day Keeps Your Angel Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's taking a little hangover nap and is visited by someone in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: The Visitor isn't Castiel.

* _In the background, Smoke On The Water by Deep Purple plays.*_

 

Dean was having the time of his drunken life. Strippers galore were surrounding him in a small strip club that was near the bunker. He preferred this club, unlike the other clubs in Kansas, this one had class. Great music, even greater women, and all the beer you could ask for. He looked at his watch, and seeing the time, 6:37 a.m, he quickly decided that he would rather deal with Sam's bitchface than being taken back to the bunker by Adrian. There was no way in hell that he would risk hurting Baby, more importantly, other drivers and their passengers. He also didn't like how Adrian gripped him in a painful way and took detours to try and get him even more nauseous. 

Dean pulled out his phone and quickly hit his speed-dial number for Sam. Of course, his voice message picked up. He tried again, same thing. Dean decided that calling Cas would be his only option left, he hadn't talked to the guy in a while, anyway.

He walked outside the club and behind the building, checking to make sure he was alone before he called the angel.

"Uh, Cas? Um, look, I know you're probably doing something important, like brushing your hair or matching your socks, but I-"

"Hello Dean."

Dean spun around to face the angel, who was currently up in Dean's business.

"Dude, personal space. We talked about this, man."

Castiel took a step back, looking down a bit and blushing as he did so.

"My apologies. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you could give me a lift back to the bunker."

Castiel's head tilted in confusion.

"I thought you took your car, Dean. Did the vehicle break down?"

Dean laughed.

"No, man. I'm just shit-faced. I don't want to get anyone hurt in a car accident, that's all."

"Oh, well, I suppose I can help."

Castiel gave Dean no warning before he touched his fingers to his head, and Dean was back in his room in the bunker, the angel nowhere to be seen. 

"Oh well, thanks man."

Dean went to lay down on his bed, snuggling up to his pillows and blankets and settling down for a nice nap.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nap Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Dean was in the bunker, still in his room, except, this time, a certain Cupid was in there with him._

_"Um, Adrian, not that I don't think you're cool and all, but why are you in my room?"_

_She smacked him over the head with a pillow._

_"You're dreaming, dickface. I needed to tell you something."_

_"And what is it you needed to tell me?"_

_"There's a party tonight, you're going, whether you like it or not. Cas is going too, so you won't go and piss off the angels. Dad only knows why you do that."_

_"Well, maybe it's because your brother tried to ride my fine ass to prom."_

_The older Winchester brother seriously thought that the short Cupid had a thing for hitting people, because she smacked him upside the head, just then._

_"Don't talk shit about my bros. I don't care how big of an asshole they are, they're still my family."_

_Dean became quiet then._

_"So, when's the party?"_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Castiel's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_*Sam walked into Castiel's room, hoping to be able to reach the quiet angel.*_

"Um, Cas? I need to tell you something if you're not too busy."

The angel appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Sam? What is it?"

"Well, there's a party tonight, and seeing how Dean's going and doesn't have anyone to go with, I was wondering if you'd go with him...?"

"Sam, you do realize it is a party reserved for couples. That is why the Cupid's are hosting it."

"Yeah, I know. Dean just needs to get out of the bunker and go to something that isn't a hunt, and you're usually by yourself, so, I thought that you two could go together."

Castiel's eyebrows scrunched up, then softened.

"'I understand, and yes, I believe I can make time to go to this, "party"."'

Sam's face turned smooth, and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks, Cas."


	3. Never Trust Two Plotting Siblings. (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Taylor may have mislead the boys into thinking they were actually going to a party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as plot-twisty as it is going to get.

**_*Ten minutes before the "party".*_ **

 

"Sam!? Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

 

*Sam rushed out of his room and to the entrance of the bunker, where everyone else was waiting for him.*

 

"I'm coming. I had to fix my hair."

 

"Dude, you always have to fix your hair. What, were you curling it or something?"

 

"No, Dean, it got tangled, so shut up."

 

"Poor Rapunzel."

 

"Adrian, why are you calling Sam a princess' name?"

 

"It's a reference, big brother."

 

*The younger Winchester looked at the babbling group.*

 

"Guys, let's go before we're late, okay?"

 

Their heads turned towards Sam, and with a snap of her fingers, Adrian brought them all to the Broadway Theatre, where there was a play going on. Adrian and Sam led the others to a small door towards the back of the building that lay unused for a few years, due to that section of the building being boarded up.

 

 

Taylor drew a sigil on the doorway, opening it to reveal a small bar. The sign above the door said, "Cupid's Bar And Grill". The bar itself was small, clean, and had a western vibe to it. The walls were a brownish red color and the floor was made of pine. There were no angels, or Cupids, in the bar whatsoever, which caused Dean to become more alert.

 

"What's going on here? Where is everyone?"

 

Dean turned around to find only Cas staring back at him.

 

"Dean, I believe they have locked us in here."

 

_***Dean turned to Castiel, frown forming as he listened to the angel.*** _

 

"I can kinda see that, Cas. Can't you just, I don't know, pop us back to the bunker?"

 

The angel looked at the hunter with one of Sam's bitchfaces.

 

"I can't, Dean. Adrian has cursed the room when they left. We are trapped here until she decides to let us out."

 

Dean looked at the angel's face, seeing the confusion and annoyance clear as day, then looked towards the ground at his boots, as if they had something important to say. When he looked back up, Castiel was walking around the small bar, looking for a way out. He went to the window and attempted to smash it with his powers. There must have been a hidden ward because Castiel was then launched across the room into a bar table. Dean raced over to the angel, who had started to get up off of the floor.

 

"Cas! Are you alright, man?"

 

The other man looked at Dean.

 

"I am alright, Dean. It seems that they have placed enchantments upon the room. We cannot leave."

 

"Dammit. What do they want us in here for?"

 

"I don't know Dean, if I did, I would have told you."

 

"Yeah, I know Cas."

 

Suddenly, a loudspeaker screeched, causing the two men to wince.

 

**_"Guys?.....Dammit, Sam....n-.....no!....Just give me the damn mic....*Loud crash*....there. Hello, you annoying little shits. This is your friendly neighborhood Cupid speaking. Now, you're probably wondering why we have gathered you two here today. The answer is, well, we're sick of you two dancing around each other, ignoring the fact that you want to do the horizontal mambo together, and Sam and I are quite tired of it. And that means yes, we hear you two wanking off in your rooms at night, and would much rather have you two move into a room together so that we can get some damn rest around here._ **

**_Which brings me to this. You aren't going anywhere until I see some love fly generating off of you. I want to be able to feel it all the way from fuckin' Tokyo. Not really, because Cas is my bro and that's just nasty, so, yeah. If you two could go ahead and confess your love unto each other, I'll let you out. Ta-ta, assholes."_ **

 

Dean looked over to Castiel, who was across the room again, looking at the floor and blushing furiously. Dean slowly started to walk over to the blushing angel and gently shook his shoulder.

 

"Cas, you know, it's just a stupid prank, they'll let us out eventually."

 

Castiel met Dean's gaze. 

 

"Not to me, it isn't."

 

Dean's mouth opened in shock, giving the angel the perfect opportunity to clash their mouths together, his tongue intertwining with Dean's. Dean was too shocked to reply to the kiss, which misled the angel. Cas drew his mouth away from Dean's and turned away, hiding his face from Dean's so that he wouldn't be able to see the horror on the hunter's face.

 

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but the angel beat him to it.

 

"I am sorry for that, Dean. I am sorry for kissing you. I know that I shouldn't have, but I did. I understand completely if you do not wish to speak to me again. Again, I am so...so very sorry."

 

Dean could hear the angel's voice crack, as well as his heart. Dean never thought of a guy, let alone, looked at a guy, like he looked at Cas just then. He walked up to him with a determined pace and turned the angel around, pulling Cas towards him and interlocking their lips together once more. He slid his tongue around Cas', connecting them in ways more than a simple handprint burn on his shoulder.


	4. Never Trust Two Plotting Siblings. (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the story, so what are the two boys doing now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to this story. I am thinking of doing a small background story on how Adrian came to the bunker and shit like that. It's probably going to be bloody, I don't know yet, but I really want to try it.

**_*Sam was lying down in his bed. The time was 2:07 a.m and all was quiet. Thankfully, when they let Dean and Cas out of the bar, they went straight to Castiel's room and started talking to each other about their feelings and all of that gooey shit. So, Sam was currently enjoying his first night of peace and quiet while having everyone in the bunker at once. Though, a certain celestial being may not be enjoying herself half as much.*_ **

**_*Knock knock*_ **

Sam turned his head and looked at the door.

"Who is it?"

The person on the other side of the door shuffled a little on their feet before answering.

"Who do you think, numb-nuts?"

Sam groaned and slowly got up and walked over to his door, turning the knob to open the door, revealing the short cherub who's height was consumed by her sass. Sam backed up, letting Adria into his room, watching as she popped a squat on the middle of the floor, leaning back against the end of the bed. He shut the door and turned back to her.

"What do you want, Adrian? It's two in the morning, for crying out loud."

"Shove it, Sammykins, I'm not _that_ bad."

The tall man snorted, earning himself a stone cold glare from the usually happy angel.

"Okay, well, what are you here for?"

"It seems I've made a horrible mistake."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't think to soundproof my room, so now all I hear is 'Dean this' and 'Cas that'. I don't like it. I'm happy for our brothers, but seriously, there's only so much 'cute' that a cherub can handle. Is it okay if I camp out in your room for tonight?"

Sam looked at the Cupid staring back up at him. her eyes pleading. He groaned again.

"As long as you don't grope me in my sleep, _again_ , I guess you can stay in my room for tonight. And no blanket-hogging!"

Her mouth twitched a bit, then stretched into a full-blown smirk.

"Well, I can't promise you _that,_ but I can be a good snuggler."

She hopped up onto Sam's bed and burrowed into the small mess of blankets and pillows, snapping some more up to where it looked more like a mountain than a pile. She turned to Sam and motioned for him to join her. Sam climbed into the bed and covered himself in blankets, making sure to have a firm grip on them so that Adrian wouldn't steal them from him. He felt her snuggle up to him, and he closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5:49 In The Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam woke up, not knowing what had woken him, but he turned to find Adrian with a horrified look on her face.

"What is it?"

She turned to him and motioned to the left side of the room with her finger. Sam listened and almost puked at what he heard.

**_*Squeak........crack.....thump-thump-thump-thump-thump.....*pant*.....*_ **

Sam looked around his room, picking up a shoe and tossing it at the wall.

"CAN YOU GUYS NOT DO THAT WHEN WE'RE RIGHT NEXT DOOR?"

He heard someone laugh, then say,

"Sorry Sammy, but you guys set us up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You seriously thought I was going to end with a calm setting? In your dreams.


End file.
